


rather nice

by captainamericagf



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamericagf/pseuds/captainamericagf
Summary: Nadine doesn't like seeing Chloe dance with Sam.





	rather nice

**Author's Note:**

> yes this was absolutely inspired by the tlou 2 gameplay.

“The opening starts at eight, but the gala starts at six.” Chloe writes something on the blueprints laid out on the table. “I figure it’d be best to mingle, so to speak.”

Nadine uncrosses her arms where she stands in the doorway between the hotel’s living room and bedroom, leaning against the frame. “That’s just more chances to give ourselves away.”

“Not a problem if you ooze charisma,” says Sam. He sits in an armchair, feet propped up on the glass coffee table, an unlit cigarette between his lips. He flips open the lighter in his hands.

“You light that thing up and I’ll shove it down your throat,” says Nadine.

“Alright, alright.” He puts up his hands in surrender and takes the cigarette out, sliding it back into the carton.

Chloe clicks her tongue. “Children, behave.”

Nadine rolls her eyes, but keeps her mouth shut. While her…relationship with Sam Drake has improved over the months they’d been working together, it still didn’t change the fact he always manages to be a pain in the ass. Of course, Chloe likes him for some reason, so Nadine normally lets it go. But that smug look on his face when Chloe turns away makes Nadine’s blood boil.

“Anyway,” says Sam, “Victor will have the plane ready to go at the airstrip for when we’re ready.”

“Do we need that extreme of a getaway?” asks Chloe.

Sam shrugs. “It’s Victor.”

“Ah.”

* * *

Chloe is beautiful. She always is, but there’s something even more attractive in the skin tight black dress she wears, a slit going up to her mid-thigh.

Nadine can’t stop staring at her from where she leans against a marble column, arms crossed over her chest. The problem? Chloe is dancing with Sam Drake in the middle of a hoity toity gala and they look like they’re having fun.

 _Fun._ How can anything with a Drake brother be _fun_? Yet there danced Chloe, a smile on her face as Sam tells her something. It makes Nadine ill.

“You alright there, Ross?”

It’s Sullivan. He’s dressed to the nines in his tux, a lit cigar between his lips.

“Ja,” says Nadine shortly.

Sullivan chuckles, taking a drag off his cigar and blowing out the smoke. “You know, this isn’t my first rodeo.”

“I’m well aware of your exploits, Victor.”

“I’m not talking about the gala or the treasure.”

Then what else could he be talking about? Doesn’t matter. What matters is that Sam’s hand is dangerously low on Chloe’s back –

Nadine smiles to herself as she watches Chloe catch this, too, and takes his hand, placing it at a more appropriate spot on her hip.

“Just go ask her to dance,” says Sullivan. He gives Nadine a cheeky grin before turning around and heading off into the throng of people.

Nadine huffs. She doesn’t like dancing and she doesn’t like being surrounded by all these people. And she _really_ doesn’t like seeing Sam dance with Chloe. But what could she say that wouldn’t provide Sam with ammo for years to come? Would she really let her stubbornness win out here?

She gets her opportunity when the song ends and another starts, this one much slower. Sam and Chloe pull apart, giving her a window.

Her heart pounds in her chest as she approaches them, facing Chloe and Chloe alone while Sam makes some indignant noise.

“Ah, Nadine!” says Chloe cheerfully. “Just the gal I was looking for. Care to dance?”

Everything Nadine prepared to say on her way over went to mush. She just stared blankly for a moment until Sam whispered, “Just say yes already,” before spotting a pretty girl he’d had his eyes on the whole night.

“Come on, love,” says Chloe, putting out her hand. “Don’t be a spoilsport.”

Now or never. Nadine accepts the hand. Chloe hangs her arms over Nadine’s shoulders, clasping her hands behind her head while Nadine holds onto Chloe's hips. 

“So,” Chloe starts as they sway to the slow music, “it sounds like this is a bust.”

Nadine pauses. “What d’you mean?”

“The map was never here.”

“That’s not possible.”

“Well, it is.” Chloe gives a dramatic sigh. “Sam just told me they moved it months ago.”

“Then we need to find out where it is.”

“Yeah, but, I don’t think this should all go to waste, though. I mean, look at us.”

Heat rushes to Nadine’s cheeks and she fights the urge to look away. To think she had once been the leader of a group of mercenaries. Now she threatens to melt under Chloe’s gaze.

“You look rather dashing, if I do say so myself,” Chloe continues.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re flirting,” Nadine deflects.

A smile tugs on Chloe’s lips, but she keeps it under control. “Oh? And what if I was?”

Nadine suddenly realizes they’ve gotten closer. “I’d say you look rather nice yourself.”

Chloe laughs. It sounds like heaven. “Rather nice? Is that the best you got?”

“I’m certain _Sam Drake_ has already used up all the compliments.” Nadine says his name like its poison.

“Well, I don’t care what _Sam Drake_ thinks,” says Chloe.

Nadine forgets to swallow and she nearly starts choking. They’ve always had their playful banter but this feels…different. It’s electric. She swears her body is on fire but it’s pleasurable instead of scathing.

“I think…you’re always beautiful, Frazer,” Nadine says quietly.

Chloe hums and closes her eyes, leaning her head forward so that their foreheads touch. “Is that why you’ve been staring at me all night?”

Caught red handed, Nadine jolts away nearly snapping her own neck in the process.

“Relax, love,” says Chloe, a sly smile stretching across her face. “I take it as a compliment.”

Before Nadine can say anything else, Chloe is pressing her lips to hers, warm and inviting. It’s suddenly like they’re the only ones in the room, the world slowing down around them as Nadine relishes in the electricity shooting through her veins.

“How was that?” says Chloe.

Nadine chews on her bottom lip, stifling a grin. “Rather nice.” She laughs when Chloe smacks her shoulder and leans in for more.

* * *

Sam hands Sullivan’s cigar back to him.

“Why don’t you ever look at me like that?” he asks. 

“Don’t push your luck, kid.”


End file.
